Amor por siempre y para siempre
by Natzuki
Summary: Cuando dos personas con actitudes diferentes se atraen, se aman mucho que puede que su amor sea para siempre... Anna y Hitomi son lo contrario la una a la otra pero aún hací se aman mucho pase lo que pase... ***ADVERTENCIA: YURI***


Ya habían acabado las vacaciones...y solo como 5 veces te acordaste de mi...yo pensaba en ti a cada momento, segundo, hora e instante y me emocionaba mucho volver a clases para vernos y que te contara y me contaras todo lo que hicimos, esa ilusión me mantenía todos los días alegre y energética, aparte de que tenia en mente "como ya vamos a entrar en tercero de secundaria, creo que podemos dar un paso mas a nuestra relación" en solo pensar que algún día te convencería de hacer tu cuerpo solo mío por una o mas noches me avergonzaba hasta el punto de sonrojarme, mi mente se havia pervertido un poco por la vez que...

***FLASHBACK***

-Anda Hitomi solo rentemos esta para ver como se hace...- me decías con voz muy convincente

-p-p-pero Anna para empezar es de...de...- me daba mucha vergüenza decirlo y como vi a ti ni te importaba decirlo

-¿de lesbianas?- preguntas indiferente

-O///O s-si...-

-¬¬ ¿te da vergüenza ver una peli de lesbianas siendo bisexual?- diciéndolo como si fuera algo tan natural como que los perros hacen "gúaw"

-¬///¬ no digas eso, además ¡¡SOLO VE LA PELICULA QUE QUIERES RENTAR!!- ya sin rodeos te dije el por que no la quería llevar

-Hay Hitomi, ya hemos visto varias juntas y esta no creo q sea la excepción-

-si lo se pero...es un porno... o///o-

-por eso la quiero ver tontita...que tal si algún día decidimos "hacerlo" y no tenemos ni idea de que hacer jajajaja-

-jajajajaja eso si pero jaja ok, me hiciste reír llevémosla- ese fue un golpe bajo, sabes que cuando me haces reír cedo a todo así que fuimos a la caja y rentamos la película.

Cuando llegamos a casa yo solo estaba con una cara totalmente roja hasta el tope y tu como si nada, como si estuvieras viendo una película normal cuando rompiste el silencio con un comentario

-ah, mira Hitomi eso se ah de sentir bien- mientras ponías una cara de perversión como diciendo "¿y si lo compruebo ahora?"

-jeje c-cre-o que s-si- muy nerviosa y eso que apenas iba por menos de la mitad, ya mas adelante te habías acercado a mi y cuando veías ciertas partes como que te daba la tentación de hacer cosas malas y admito a mi igual me daba la tentación pero estábamos en mi cuarto y mi madre estaba abajo durmiendo, podíamos hacerlo pero que tal que se despierta y nos agarra "en el acto" mejor no...

***FIN FLASHBACK¨***

Mi mente pervertida era tú culpa pero en realidad ignoraba eso ya que una vez me puse a ver eso por mi propia cuenta hasta llegar al punto de no poder aguantar mas y tocarme a mi misma y proporcióname caricias placenteras a mi imaginando que eras tú la que me tocaba, claro lo hice una vez cuando mi madre no estaba en casa y como me gusto lo repetía cada vez que se me antojaba y no havia nadie pero no era muy seguido.

-*sigh* Anna...te amo- suspire en mi habitación mientras veía todo lo que me avías dado pero amaba ver tus fotos en bikini y lencería sexy que comprabas solo para tomarte fotos para mi, aunque yo todo lo que te daba eran cursilerías como: fotos, cartas, peluches, etc. y tú cosas como: fotos sexys, cartas medio "hot", etc. que hasta una vez me regalaste una de tus prendas de ropa interior, definitivamente éramos polos opuestos pero así nos queríamos.

Ya faltaban unos días para entrar al tercer año y vernos de nuevo, mi emoción era tanta que te compre muchos regalos y te dibuje muchas cosas que decían cosas lindas, si recuerdo que solo por eso nos vimos por primera vez...

***FLASHBACK***

-oye Hitomi que lindo dibujo- me decía un niño que me arrebato el dibujo de la mesa

-aah!! oye Takashi devuélvemelo- le decía al niño que siempre me molestaba

-uuu que miedo una LESBIANA como tú tal vez pueda tener fuerza de macho, así que mejor ten tus dibujos lesbianos ¡¡NIÑO!!- me lo dijo muy cruelmente y era cierto siempre me cachaba dibujando yuris pero esta vez si me había lastimado lo que dijo hasta el punto de hacerme llorar

-T-aka-shi *snif* ¿por q-que er-es tan malo com *snif* migo?- decía mientras una de mis lagrimas cayo por mi rostro y cuando desde tu lugar observabas todos los días la "escenita" viendo como nunca me defendía hasta que entraba el maestro pero ese día no iba a ir el de esa hora y cuando viste caer esa lagrima por mi mejilla y después caían otras mas te

pusiste furiosa y fue cuando decidiste defenderme para que me dejaran en paz y fue ahí cuando te vi mi amada de cabellos cortos cenizos dorado

-Hey tu Takashi!!- le dijiste para que dejara de reírse y te hiciera caso

-ah hola Anna, ¿que paso?- preguntaba tan tranquilo ya que tu eras algo así como la mas popular y un poco temida del salón

-¿qué te hace Hitomi para que la molestes así todos los malditos días? hee contesta!- ya estabas muy furiosa

-p-pues nada...-

-¿así que nada eh? solo es un estúpido capricho tuyo molestar a esta niña...- poniendo tu mano en forma de puño

-aah yo...pues...- no sabia que responder aquel niño

-¡¡ERES UN MALDITO INCENSIBLE TAKASHI!!- dices dándole un puñetazo en la cara y una patada en el estomago

-arg!...¿p-por qu-e has hecho...e-eso?- dice el niño como pudo

-¿no es obvio? siempre molestas a esta niña y hoy fue las gota que derramo el baso...y con mas razón- señalándome a mi

-¿que significa eso?-

-te pasaste hasta el punto de hacerla llorar otra como estas y te ira peor niño- dices amenazadoramente mostrándole tu

mano en forma de puño y después te acercaste a mi a consolarme...

***FIN FLASHBACK***

-un recuerdo algo amargo pero en fin...- ya te tenia todo listo para el gran día que seria dentro de 2 días hoy sábado mañana domingo y después ¡¡A TERCERO!! si era demasiada mi emoción de volverte a ver, ya estaba muy desesperada de no sentir ni un abrazo tuyo en todas estas eternas vacaciones.

Y a la mañana del lunes...

-aaah por fin lunes!!, por fin te veré amada mía!!- decía muy emocionada saliendo de la cama y entrando a la ducha que hasta estaba cantando y cuando preparaba mi desayuno no fue la excepción.

En mi camino a la escuela llevaba mi típica mochila llena de "pins" y con costurados que decían "H & A 4EVER" o cosas por el estilo ya que iba en el taller de corte y confección y tu dichosa en agropecuaria donde no hacían nada mas que regar las plantas. Entrando a mi nuevo salón solo tome cualquier asiento ya que éramos muy pocos los que aviamos llegado tan temprano y que tal tu ya estabas en el salón a lo cual me acerque a tu asiento y te abrase por detrás

-¿mmm...Hitomi eres tu?- decías con la cara hacia abajo

-si amor mío, soy yo...- te susurre al oído

-o///o- solo sentí tu frente un poco caliente y después note tus orejas rojas, je te havia logrado sonrojar por primera vez

-bueno amor mira ¿te gusta?- te dije dándote un peluche de jack con una carta y un pin de un corazón pegado en el peluche

-aww amor tu si sabes lo que me gusta- y como solo éramos las únicas 2 niñas y los demás eran puros niños pero estaban jugando en el patio de la escuela me besaste apasionadamente pero me agarraste desprevenida

-o///o de nada...- dije cuando me soltaste

-y ¿si te vas mejor a tu lugar?- me dijiste de repente al ver que los niños volvían

-eh ¿pero, pero por que?- sin entender lo que pasaba cuando se acerco un niño y te dijo

-¿quien es ella?-

-ah ella, pues una amiga mía pero nada mas- dijiste indiferente a mi

-ah esta bien oye mira ahí vienen las chabas- dijo el muchacho yéndose con ellas

-¿que fue eso?- dije algo molesta

-¿que fue que? amor- pronunciando la palabra amor con un poco de sarcasmo y antes de contestar solo te levantaste y te fuiste a saludar a las demás que llegaban, ya que yo no era nada popular y solo tenia como 3 amigas creo que te avergonzaba que me vieran contigo pero eras indiferente cuando estaban ellos y cuando no estaban eras la mas dulce del mundo, y me daba algo de rabia eso que hasta me llegaste a ignorar muy fríamente y a la hora del descanso cuando te buscaba te vi dándole un beso a uno de tus "amigos" al ver eso solo sentía como mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos y una lagrima caía por mi rostro.

Al termino de las clases notaste que no te espere y me estaba yendo a mi casa, en la cual ahora vivía sola, decidiste seguirme sin que yo lo supiera pero apenas entre a mi casa y avente mi mochila al sofá oí el timbre de la puerta y eras tú la que tocaba yo todo lo que hice fue abrirte la puerta, tampoco te dejaría afuera por esto, y te invite a pasar en forma de

mis modales

-oye amor ¿por que te fuiste sin avistarme?- dices con cara de extrañada, sabes que si me voy así te aviso antes

-pues creí que estarías ocupara besándote con tu "amigo"- te digo cruzándome de brazos y volteando mi mirada

-¿de que rayos hablas?-

-hay no te hagas a la que no sabes...¡¡TE VI A TI BESANDOTE CON UNO DE TUS "AMIGOS"!!-

-¿d-e que me hablas?...sincera mente no se de que me estas hablando Hitomi-

-Hay no soy tan tonta como crees Anna, cuando pasaba por la parte trasera de los salones los vi- reclamándote furiosa

-eeh yo...te puedo explicar eso Hitomi- dijiste bajando el rostro

-¿ah si? haber explica- solo quería ver como me mentirías para que no te odiara

-como oigo no lo viste todo...el me beso...-

-hmmm no te creo nada-

-¿no? pero sabes muy bien que yo ni a bisexual llego jajajaja- dices riéndote

-oh si cierto...me havia olvidado de ese detalle, perdón por acusarte por eso- digo jugando con mis dedos nerviosa ¿como podía culpar a mi novia que ya estaba tirando completamente para lesbiana?

-gracias por comprenderme...y pues no se quedo así cuando el maldito termino lo patee en sus partes nobles n.n- hasta con orgullo lo decías

-hay amor pobre chavo jeje- dije por que se que tu cuando golpeas es enserio, nada de juegos

-creíste que me havia olvidado que tengo una hermosa novia llamada Hitomi- dándome una linda sonrisa

-pues si...pero veo que no ^^- ya muy aliviada al ver que no me estabas engañando con un niño, y como señal de reconciliación mínimo te lleve a mi cuarto que tenia aire acondicionado ya que hacia mucho calor, subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación y lo primero que se hizo ahí fue prender el aire y cerrar las ventanas por que siempre que venias los vecinos eran unos malditos fisgones y se la pasaban viendo lo que hacíamos en la ventana y esta vez no se me olvido cerrar las ventanas y ponerle las cortinas, solo que eso si prendí la luz

-que bien que ahora vivas sola Hitomi- me decías acostándote en mi cama

-bueno mínimo ahora puedo hacer ruido en la noche o a cualquier hora sin que me digan nada jeje-

-oye ayúdame con la tarea ¿sip?- me preguntas sacando la libreta de matemáticas de tu mochila

-nop si no me das lo que quiero- te dije sentándome en la cama junto a ti, me viste con ojos lujuriosos y entendiste lo que pedía "un beso", te sentaste en la cama junto a mi y me besaste pero después me tiraste en la cama y metiste tu lengua a mi boca para hacer un beso apasionado, después empezaste a tocar mi pierna pero yo solo te tenia abrazado para tener tu cuerpo junto al mío y sentir tu cuerpo pegado al mío me excitaba un poco y pensé "creo que ahora es el momento de dar el siguiente paso" cuando terminaste de tocarme y besarme solo dijiste

-te veo una cara de querer algo mas que eso...- muy pensativa

-o///o ¿p-pues que mas podría querer?- pregunte sonrojándome ¿acaso me havia leído la mente?

-¿q-q-quieres ha-cer "eso"?- tartamudeando me lo preguntas

-p-pues yo...yo...O///O- no contesto solo me sonrojo mucho

-eso es un si ¿verdad?- yo solo conteste con un movimiento de mi cabeza hacia arriba y abajo

-entonces...empecemos ahora mi amor- me dices con una mirada seductora a la cual no me podía negar

-esta bien Anna pero...acuérdate que es mi primera vez en esto, no seas muy ruda conmigo por favor ¬///¬-

-jeje lo tendré en cuenta mi pequeña- pues a ti ya te gustaban las chicas desde hace 3 años a los 12 tu primera novia y a los 13 te acostaste con una de 16 y a los 14 con una de 15 y ahora a los 15...te acostaras con una de 14 ósea yo...

Solo me empecé a desvestir y tu igual quedándonos en ropa interior yo muy avergonzada y tu mirándome con lujuria y perversión

-Bueno Hitomi es hora de empezar con "esto"- me dices acostándome en la cama y quitándome el top que tenia puesto a lo que tu besas mis pechos, los lames y los acaricias con tu lengua y tú mano, solo me querías oír gemir tu nombre pero yo no estaba conciente de eso y solo salió un "aaah!" de tanto que me estaba gustando.

Me veías a los ojos y yo los tuyos pero antes de seguir me preguntaste

-¿estas segura de que quieres seguir? ya eh empezado pero quiero estar segura de que tanto como yo tu igual lo deseas...-

-si tu lo quieres..hazlo...O///O-

-no amor, así no son las cosas conmigo n.n si tu no quieres será en otra ocasión, sabes que yo no te obligare a hacer algo que tu no quieras- dices sonriéndome dulcemente

-en ese caso...si quiero, yo soy solo para ti en estos momentos y siempre- digo sonrojándome un poco mas de lo que ya estaba a lo que nos besamos apasionadamente y vas bajando tu mano por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi ropa interior, metiendo tú mano en mi intimidad y estimulándola, acabas con el beso y vas a devorar mi cuello a besos, yo solo gemía de placer y cuando fue de dolor fue cuando metiste uno de tus dedos lentamente en mi intimidad, ahí grite de dolor pero diciéndote entre jadeos que no pararas, que me estaba gustando y mucho...

Así nos la pasamos durante casi una hora y media hasta que acabamos rendidas, sin ropa abrazadas en la cama y creo q es obvio la cama termino mojada al igual que las sabanas y nuestra ropa interior. Entramos juntas a la ducha y nos aviamos olvidado completamente

de la tarea de matemáticas pero eso no me importaba ni a mi, solo me importaba que por fin me diste el gusto de probar el sabor de tu cuerpo y yo a ti de darte el mío por esta noche...esta noche me entregue a ti y tu a mi...todos mis deseos se hicieron realidad junto a ti todas mis ilusiones, fantasías y sueños igual, no se aya pasado lo mismo contigo solo se que querré repetir esto de nuevo y solo lo are contigo y nadie mas...

Ahora ya me abrazabas frente a tus amigos y amigas, me hice mas sociable y lo mejor mas intima a ti, te conocí mejor y vi que tu eres la persona que el destino eligió para estar a mi lado siempre...solo se que te amo me amas y estaremos juntas por siempre...

*******FIN*******


End file.
